


i'm at home when i'm with you

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: kuroo falls asleep first. naturally, easily, kenma follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy kuroken day!
> 
> it's not a krkn fic by me unless it ends with them falling asleep against each other

Kenma follows Kuro home without a word, one hand scrolling away on his phone and the other clutching at the hem of his best friend’s jersey as they make their way from school to train station to the quiet streets of their neighbourhood. The sky is a half-hearted painting of fading blues and lazy purples, streaks of orange breaking across the horizon behind them.

When they step into the Kuroo household, Kuroo-san greets them with a smile. There’s something cooking on the stove and the rice cooker dings just as Kuro sets the table. Kenma helps her take the dishes to the table.

He lets Kuro talk throughout the meal, watches the way his eyes light up when he repeats a joke that his classmate told him, the way his hands wave around when he’s so into a story that he forgets he’s holding chopsticks. He watches how Kuroo-san responds to her son’s enthusiasm with interest, how she continues to put food and extra fish into Kuro’s bowl while he’s talking, how she asks Kenma how he’s doing, too. 

Kenma smiles into his rice and doesn’t think about how he can’t remember when his best friend’s house started to feel more like home than anywhere he’s ever known.

“We’ll be in my room then,” Kuro says.

“Leave the door open,” his mother says, waving a bottle of salt, “or else poor Kenma-chan will suffocate from how much it stinks in there.”

“Ma! It doesn’t stink, I cleaned it like two days ago.”

“I’m used to it,” Kenma says, shrugging.

“Thank you, Kenma—Wait, what do you mean by that?”

Kuro lets him have the first bath. He finds extra towels in the cabinet behind the bathroom door, and sighs under the hot water. There’s a familiar soreness in his muscles. Absently, Kenma presses the tips of his fingers against his knees. His callouses have become more prominent since the extra practices around tournament season. He thinks about the looks on Kuro and Kai and Yaku’s faces when Lev finally manages to land a proper spike on his own today. His fingers clench into a fist. He doesn’t even mind the stinging of his palm from where he tried to block Yamamoto’s spike earlier that afternoon.

When Kuro comes back from his own bath, Kenma is already curled up on his bed in one of Kuro’s old sweaters, PSP out and in the midst of battle. He doesn’t look up when Kuro shuffles over the stray papers and forgotten novels and random pieces of clothing littering his floor. Kuro takes that as a chance to launch himself onto the bed, one of his arms smacking Kenma in the arm.

“Kuro! You made me walk into a wall.”

“Ha,” Kuro says into his comforter. 

Kenma spares him a glance. “You should dry your hair or you’ll get a cold.”

Comfortable silence falls between them again as Kuro sits back up to rub his hair with a towel and Kenma continues his battle. Kenma loses himself in the soft tinkling sounds of the game OST, and it isn’t until later that he realizes Kuro hasn’t bugged him in a while. He pauses the game and looks over to find the other boy stretched out on the bed behind him, mouth open and snoring slightly.

Something warm bubbles up in his chest, and Kenma finds a small smile unfurling on his lips. He reaches out and carefully, quietly, gently pinches Kuro on the nose. The older teen snorts, face scrunching up and one hand raising to bat away Kenma’s hand, but he doesn’t wake. Kenma allows his smile to stretch into a full-blown grin. 

With soft steps, Kenma picks his way across the room to turn off the lights. His game is shut off and placed upon Kuro’s desk, the only neat space in the room. Just as quietly, Kenma makes his way back to the bed and pulls the covers over them both. Kuro doesn’t stir, but Kenma finds just the right amount of space in between his best friend’s awkwardly long limbs to fit himself in. He burrows his face against Kuro’s chest. In response, Kuro shifts closer, an arm draping over Kenma’s middle.

“G’night,” Kenma whispers into the dark. He doesn’t receive an answer, but the steady rise and fall of Kuro’s chest against his forehead is enough to carry him into soft, sweet dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> come cry about kuroken cuddles with me on tweetr or tumbl @puddingcatbae!!


End file.
